Bridgestone Media and Entertainment (Japan)
Background: Bridgestone established its own Home Video, Production, Film Company arm in 1931 based off the Vehicles and Tires 1st Logo (1931-1932-1933) Nicknames: "Bridgestone Pieces", "The B Outline", "Bridgestone Outlines" Logo: On a black background We See Some Flashing Pieces Forming The Outline B After That The Background Changes To White After That We See The Words RIDGESTONE '''Fades In In Front Of The Outline B Music/Sounds: A Synth Drum Tune And A rising Synth Tone Followed By A Man Saying "Bridgestone!" FX/SFX: The Pieces, And Fading Availability: Seen On some releases during the era. Scare Factor: Medium, the music will wake you up And The Man Saying "Bridgestone!" Could Catch you off-guard. None For The Still Version. 2nd Logo (1933-1934) Nicknames: "Bridgestone Laser", "Bridgestone II", "Laser Outline", "Outline B II" Logo: On a purple white gradient background. We See A Laser Drawing The B Outline(a la Carolco Logo)(a la Seat Logo) And The Words '''RIDGESTONE In The Bridgestone Font After that The Camera Zooms In To The Logo After That The logo shines After That The Japanese Text Fades In On Top Of The Logo. FX/SFX: The Laser, The shining, and fading Music/Sounds: A Laser Sound Effect. And A Calm, Dreamy Synth tone Similar To The Pony Video Logo. Availability: Seen On some releases during the era. Scare Factor: Low 3rd Logo (1934-1992) Left: The Opening Animation Right: The Final Result Nicknames: "Bridgestone Stars", "CGI Bridgestone", "Shining Star", "Flashing Bridgestone" Logo: Against a space background, We See A Shining Star That Goes To The Top, Then The Stars Makes The Bridgestone Logo (a la 1994 United Artists Logo) After That Then We See The Words: B'''RIDGESTONE In The Bridgestone Logo Font Flashes In After That The Background Changes To White And The Text Changes To Black Then The Japanese Text Fades In Above The Logo FX/SFX: The Stars, The Flashing, And Fading Music/Sounds: A Sparkle Sound Effects And A Loud Cymbal With A '''BANG And A Techno Music (a la Jim Owens Entertainment Logo) Availability: Common. Seen on Triumph releases from 1934 In Japan. Scare Factor: Medium To NIGHTMARE The Flashing Could Catch You off-guard. Nippon Bridgestone 1st Logo (1992-1993) Nicknames: "CGI Bridgestone Tower", "Bridgestone Building", "Bridgestone III", "The Outlined B III" Logo: On a Blue Background We Zoom Down Revealing Some Clouds, After That. We Zoom In To Fuji Mountains, Bridges, And Villages And After That We Zoom In To A Bridgestone Tower And After That. We Zoom In To The Logo On Top Of The Tower After That We See The following Words: NIPPON '''B'RIDGESTONE'' With The Word Nippon Fades In On Top Of The Logo Then The Japanese Text Fades In On The Bottom Of The Words In The Tower. Cheesy Factor: Nice CGI! The Tower Looks Perfect. FX/SFX: The Rising, The Zooming, And The Fading. Music/Sounds: Cineplex CO Policy Trailer's Music Availability: Seen on some releases during the era. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1993-1999) TBA 3rd Logo (1999-2000) TBA 4th Logo (2000-2002) TBA 5th Logo (2002-2007) TBA 6th Logo (2007-2009) TBA Category:Japan Category:Seizure-including logos Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Cheesy logos Category:Vanity Cards Category:1931